Red Bird
by Kiku2
Summary: Ginny has been abused all her life by her family. What happens when Draco comes to the rescue of his ‘Red Bird’? Friendship? Love? Both? Read and find out!
1. Fallen Angel

Title: Red Bird  
  
Chapter 1: Fallen Angel  
  
Disclaimer: What do you think?  
  
A/N: this is a d/g so if you do not like that pairing leave now or forever hold your peace.  
  
Summery: Ginny has been abused all her life by her family. What happens when Draco comes to the rescue of his 'Red Bird'? Friendship? Love? Both? Read and find out!  
  
She was curled in a ball on the floor red hair shielding her from view. Soft sobs were heard; she was trying to be quiet. Over-sized worn robes concealing a slim curvy frame.  
  
That's how Virginia Weasley looked when Draco stepped into her compartment on the Hogwarts Express.  
  
"Please Ron. I'm sorry!" Her voice was weak choaked whit tears. "It's not my fault! ... Don't hurt me. P-please." Ginny never looked up instead she curled herself tighter.  
  
Something in Draco snapped. Someone had hurt her. Beat her. The same as Lucius had done to his mother before killing her then dying in the final battle. Kneeling beside her Draco laid a gentle hand on the girls head. "Virginia? Are you ok? I'm not going to hurt you."  
  
Her head snapped up, forest green eyes filled with terror. "I...Malfoy...s- sory."  
  
Ginny was shaking. A nasty bruise was forming around her left eye, blood drying on her lower lip. "I'll leave." Struggling to stand on weak legs she collapsed. Draco caught the red haired angel. Holdin on with a gentle yet firm grip settled into the seat laying Ginny across his lap.  
  
"P-please..."  
  
"It's ok. Nothing will hurt you. You're safe." Cuddling the girl against him, Draco felt Ginny slowly relax, trusting his words. After she had stopped shaking he gently tipped her innocently beautiful face up to his. "Why don't we fix those wounds." Slipping a wand from his pocket and murmuring the words of a healing spell Draco watche the cuts and bruises heal themselves. "There better."  
  
Dipping her head Ginny hid her eyes from view. "Thank you, D-draco."  
  
"No problem, Virginia. Do you want to tell me why he beat you?"  
  
Clenching eyes shut, a single tear slid down her smooth cheek. "They always have."  
  
Don't tell him! He's evil! Her mind screamed.  
  
But he didn't hit me.  
  
That's how Virginia Lace Weasley ended up telling Draco Lucifer Malfoy her life story. About the way her mother and father abused her physically as well a verbally. They'd never loved her and after the Chamber of Secrets the entire family had been convinced that she was nothing more than a whore that had given herself to Voldermort. If she ever stepped one foot out of line one of her brothers or Harry would "put her in her place". That's what had brought on Ron's latest rage. In an effort to stay out of harms way Ginny made perfect grades, above that she excelled far beyond the rest of her classmates. The only encouragement she had was never bring attention to herself. Sadly because of her success Dumbledore had decided that Virginia should be promoted a year and she was given the position of head girl. Ron's girlfriend, Hermione, had been livid about not being head girl. Therefore Ron and Harry were angry with Ginny, and their way of teaching her a lesson was a good beating.  
  
By the end of her story Virginia was crying on Draco's shoulder. The petite form cradled in his arms wracked with sobs. Fisting hands full of her robes Draco restrained the urge to pound the 'Golden Trio' into dust. Who would ever raise their hand to an angel? Suddenly Draco needed to comfort and protect this girl. To wrap himself around her and serve as a shield for all the horriable thing in this world. So he did something Malfoy's don't do. He comforted her. Whispered soothing words. Stroked her hair and let the girl cling to him for dear life.  
  
Once the sobs had quieted Draco tipped Ginny's tear stained face up to his. "Better?"  
  
"Yes. Thank you."  
  
"Of course. Now," He smiled (rare O.o) "Want some good news?"  
  
The red head nodded slowly.  
  
"I'm head boy."  
  
Virginia blinked once. Twice. Before a grin lit her features. "Really?"  
  
"Absolutely."  
  
"Oh! Draco!" Squeezing the boy tightly, "I'm so glad it's not a Gryffindor." She whispered against his chest.  
  
"Virginia?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Would you...well...would you maybe consider..."  
  
"Consider what?" Vivid green eyes stared up at him.  
  
"Would you like to become friends with some Slytherins?" (HA! You thought he was going to ask her out! HA I say! HA!)  
  
She immediately looked worried. "Won't they hate me?"  
  
"Why would they do that?"  
  
"I'm a Gryffindor."  
  
"And?"  
  
"They hate us!"  
  
"I'm 'they', and it doesn't look as though I hate you."  
  
"I guess not."  
  
"Good! It's settled!" Pulling Virginia to her feet when the train came to a rolling stop and announced it's arrival at Hogsmead, he led her off the train.  
  
End chapter one.  
  
Well what do you think? Is it any good? The real d/g action will start most likely around chapter three. Please review and tell me if there's anything that you want me to add. Now look down the screen and press the little button that says 'Go'.  
  
Kiku2 


	2. It's Over!

Title: Red Bird  
  
Chapter 2: It's Over  
  
On the platform the pair found three people waiting. Leading Gin forward Draco gave the group a nod. "Virginia these are my friends Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle. Guys, this is Virginia Weasle. She is head girl this year and my new friend."  
  
After a few seconds of puzzled gazes the three suddenly smiled. "Oi! It's great to meet you Virginia." Startled Gin lightly shook Vincent's hand. "Good to meet you too. And please call me Ginny."  
  
Clapping her on the Greg grined, "Absolutely smashing to have you with us girl."  
  
Noticing her wary eyes Pansy rushed forward. "Don't pay any attention to those two. They're a little," she tapped her head. "daft."  
  
"We are not!" the boys scoffed.  
  
"Tell that to some one who doesn't know you."  
  
Ginny laughed softly at the friends. I think I'll like them.  
  
"Now," Pansy continued pushing Draco forward, "Go talk about Quidditch or... whatever. I want to get to know Virginia."  
  
Draco sent Gin a reassuring smile as they began to walk from the platform. Quickly and quietly Draco informed Greg and Vince that Virginia was never to be left alone with a member of Gryffindor house, especially not her brother or the rest of the 'Dream Team'. They had hurt her. It was the only explination he gave and it was the only explination hi friends needed.  
  
"GINNY!"  
  
She froze instantly, fear turning her blood to ice. Ron followed by his friends came rushing forward, anger clearly etched into their faces. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" her brother yelled. "THOSE ARE SLYTHERINS! What, suddenly you're to bloddy stupid to know the difference?"  
  
"Enough." Draco growled, stepping infront of Ginny. Greg and Vince weren't even a step behind. The three formed a shield around Virginia.  
  
"Malfoy." Ron ground out. "Get away from my sister."  
  
"Not a chance weasel."  
  
"Step aside ferret." Harry stated.  
  
"No."  
  
Both boys (Ron and Harry) drew their wands, but before either could even blink Crabbe and Goyle hed efficiently disarmed them and now held the wands.  
  
"You bloody asshole!" Ron yelled charging Draco. Reaching out with one hand, Draco grasped the red head by the neck and lifted him off the ground. "Listen carefully Weasley." Glancing to his left he saw that Greg had knocked Potter flat on his back. Hermione was reaching for her wand when Vince informed her that that would not be her smartest idea. "Now, I am only going to say this once. Don't ever touch Virginia again. I don't want you anywhere near her. If any of you so much as looks at her in a way I don't like, I will have the entire Slytherin house beat you to within an inch of your life. It's over." Draco growled. "No one will ever hurt her again. Got it?" Tossing Ron on top of Harry, he turned back to Ginny and Pansy. As the three walked towards the carriages Vince and Greg tossed their wands back.  
  
"Draco says Ginny is his friend." Vincent stated simply.  
  
"That means she is our friend." Added Gregory.  
  
"And," The said in unison. "No one ever lays a hand on our friends, unless they want to lose it. Remember that." Striding towards the carriage that was waiting for them, they left the 'Dream team' angry and humiliated.  
  
A/N: I know that this is an obscenely short chap. But this one and the next one used to be one chapter and I split them in two. I'll update tomorrow so it won't be long! I love all of my reviewer! Thatnk you soooo much! Now tell me what you think about the new stuff. And as always I hope that if you have any ideas on how to make my story better you'll let me know.  
  
Kiku2  
  
Oh here's some notes to my reviewers!  
  
richellebelle10- I am writing like this because it is a FANFICTION! Meaning that it does not necessarily follow the story line of the book word for word. You know what it would be if it did? THE BOOK!!! If you didn't want to read story like this you shouldn't have! The summary clearly states what the story is about! So from now on do us all a favor and LEARN TO READ SUMMARIES!!!  
  
CocoaQT15- Thank you for reviewing it really made me happy. Now here is your update! Enjoy!  
  
Iluv-Siri-Boy- don't worry Draco won't use Gin's full name all the time. He's going to call her Ginny, and Red Bird. Hence the title. I hope you review!  
  
NikeGirl13- I'm really glad that you like the changes I made to the characters. I'm sorry this chap is going short but I split it into two seprate ones. So I'll be updating tomorrow aswell. I love getting reviews! THANK YOU!  
  
Kittycatw- Thank you for saying that. But that's why we love fanfiction b/c you get to read things you could never imagine in the books.  
  
Eve Granger- thank you for reviewing! 


	3. Traitor

Title: Red Bird  
  
Chapter 3: Traitor  
  
A/n: Here ya'll go! Another chapter from the almighty KIKU!!!! Yay! I like where this story is going. It makes me happy. So do reviews. Thanks to everyone who clicked that little button. I love you all!!  
  
When the group entered the Great Hall Ginny started to move towards the Gryffindor table. Grabbing her hand Draco steered her to the Slytherin table. "You sit with us."  
  
"Aaa...Alright." She mumbled, sitting down between Pansy and Draco (Greg and Vince sat across)  
  
"Hey Gin."  
  
"Yeah?" Ginny turned to her right to face Pansy.  
  
"Have you heard that this year Seventh years can visit Hogsmeade any day they want?"  
  
"You're kidding right?"  
  
"Nope and it gets better we also can take weekend leaves and go home by floo." The brunette was practically jumping up and down in her seat with excitement.  
  
"That's really great." Quickly adverting her eyes to the silverware, "I'm sure you will all love going home."  
  
The word confused Pansy. "But won't you-" The girl snapped her mouth shut for two reasons (1) Draco had sent her a glare that could freeze fire, (2) MaGonagal had started the sorting.  
  
The hat sang and first years were sorted. Ginny clapped politely for her house but cheered loudly for the Slytherins. Immediately after the ceremony Dumbledore stood for his speech. "Welcome to another wonderful year at Hogwarts! The Forbidden Forest is as always forbidden hence the name. Steer clear of the fifth corridor stairwell it has a slight cold. I would hate for any of my students to be thrown off if it were to suddenly sneeze. Now I have some very exciting news. This year I am enacting a new policy for Seventh years. From now on you may attend Hogsmeade at any time you will also be allowed to take weekend leaves from school." The seventh years cheered loudly at the news while the rest of the school groaned in protest. "Not to worry students, I have not forgotten about the rest of you. We will also be holding a series of balls this year. Each will have a theme and be held on Fridays every three weeks. These balls will be open to all years."  
  
Instantly the school erupted in noise. "Ginny!" Pansy grabbed her friend's arm. "I can't believe this!!"  
  
Nodding her head in agreement Gin let a smile play over her features, "This year is most definitely going to rock."  
  
"Student's, I understand that you are excited but I need to present this years head boy and girl." Slowly the students quieted. "This year I am proud to announce that the head boy is...(drum roll) Draco Malfoy!" the Slytherins erupted in whoops of joy. "The position of Head girl is filled by a young woman who has excelled far beyond our expectations. So much so that she has been promoted a year. Her name is Virginia Weasley!" slowly she stood up next to Draco. Clapping quietly began where she stood and got louder by the second.  
  
The rest of the hall however wasn't quite as welcoming. Ravenclaw and Huffelpuff were completely and utterly confused; while the Gryffindor's felt angry and betrayed. Ginny caught snippets of their of their words. "Traitor...Bitch...Know-it-all-smart-arse..." Laying his hand on her shoulder as they sat back down Draco whispered that it didn't matter what they thought.  
  
"Yeah Gin." Greg tossed in as he spooned food onto his plate. "They're just jealous because you get to sit with us."  
  
"That must be it, Greg." Putting on a happy face Ginny decided not to let her housemates bother her.  
  
Through out dinner Virginia found out that she had a lot in common with her new friends. They all loved quidditch and potions. Each loathed members of their family's for various reasons. Muggle clothing and music was something they all enjoyed. They were exactly what Gin needed in her life.  
  
When Dumbledore dismissed the hall Draco and Ginny received directions to their dorms. It was in a remote part of the school and Draco informed her that it was actually not all that far from the Slytherin dorms. Approaching a portrait of the founders the four looked up from their conversation. "Look the new occupants!" stated Helga Huffelpuff exclaimed excitedly.  
  
Godric Gryffindor smiled at the students, "Ah. It's about time that you arrived. Draco Malfoy I recognize, but who is this lovely young woman?"  
  
"My name is Virginia Lace Weasley." Her voice was strong when speaking to the founders. It shocked Draco. He thought she would have been timid around these great wizards.  
  
"I know you." Salazar whispered watching the girl closely. "You opened my chamber."  
  
Green eyes leveled with the wizards gray ones. "Yes I did."  
  
"I knew that you were a smart child. I am sorry that Tom put through so much, but I hear that you have more than paid him back. Am I right?"  
  
"Yes, sir. He has paid for his indiscretions." Bowing her head slightly Ginny looked down at the floor.  
  
"Of course he has, you are a very powerful witch. I wish you luck this year."  
  
"Thank you. That means a great deal that you think so, sir."  
  
"Umm...Gin, is there something that you'd like to share with me?" Draco asked the fact that she was conversing with Salazar so easily was quite disturbing.  
  
A ghost of a smile drifted across her face, "I'll tell you about it some other time." Without taking her eyes off Draco's she said the password, Dragonsfire.  
  
When the portrait swung open Ginny didn't hesitate in walking through, but the young man stood for a moment trying to make sense of the events that had just transpired. "Be careful," He heard Rowena Ravenclaw warn. "They won't let her go easily. You must protect her."  
  
"Don't worry I will." Following his roommate into the living area the portrait slammed shut behind him.  
  
Their common room was gorgeous. Plush leather sofas, rich wooden furniture, hard wood floors, dense green rugs, the walls were painted a pale jade, a huge fire place was on the far side of the room the sitting area placed around it. The whole room was meant to be a comfy place to relax. A small kitchen was situated to the left along with a small library complete with a reading table and leather chairs. Walking across the room Draco sat next to Ginny on the couch. She had already conjured a fire and seemed content.  
  
"I'd say that it's a pretty nice place."  
  
"It really is." Tilting her head back against the cushions letting her eyes drift shut. "Draco have I thanked you for... everything that you've done for me today."  
  
"Gin, you don't have to thank me for anything."  
  
"But I do." Opening her eyes she let them lock with his. Draco's breath hitched in his throat as she leaned forward. Was she going to... No. Then leaning forward Virginia let her lips press against his softly. "Thank you, Draco." She whispered against his lips. Before he could react that red haired beauty had walked away letting the door to her room shut quietly leaving a dazed Malfoy staring after her.  
  
A/N: So I hope ya'll like this chap as much as you liked the last one. I feel that the story is really coming together nicely. I probably won't be able to post till Monday at latest. I'm going to try to and get one up by Sunday but no promises. Thanks for reading! I love you all! Now please review!!!  
  
Thanks to all who review to my last chappie!  
  
Midnight's Rainstorm  
  
Claire  
  
CrMeiNa  
  
Celtic Angelic Witch  
  
babykelyse  
  
morrigan79  
  
CocoaQT15()  
  
kittycatw  
  
kittybro  
  
kittycatw  
  
SiLvErStInG04  
  
SiLvErStInG04  
  
Orlando's Dancer  
  
Jennifer13  
  
Echo256 


	4. You Were Dead

Title: Red Bird

Chapter 4: You Were Dead.

A/n: Yes I know. Long time, but I've been really busy and I have been writing. So I have like 3 chapters ready to go all I need to do is type them up. This chapter is a little, Ok a lot darker than the last three. But it'll all be ok. Kiku will make everything all better!

Disclaimer- yeah me no ownie.

Before Ginny knew it the week had flown by and it was Friday. Not once since the incidence on the train platform had the 'Dream Team' said a single word to her. Not that it was due to lack of trying on their part, but for the simple reason that Ginny was never alone. No matter where she was Gin was flanked by at least two other people. Draco seemed to have taken it upon himself to always be near the pretty redhead.

So here she was curled up on the couch in front of a roaring fire reading her favorite book, _Pride and Prejudice._ Ginny didn't even bother to look up as the portrait door swung open and her friends entered. Setting her book on the coffee table Ginny greeted Pansy, Greg, Vince, and Draco as each took their regular seats. Pansy curled in the large armchair, Greg and Vince on the couch, and Draco next to Gin on the love seat.

"What took you guys so long?" Draco had left nearly 20 min. before to retrieve his friend from the Slytherin common room, which wasn't nearly that far away.

"Stupid bloody fucking Gryffs got in our way."

Ginny raised one perfectly arched brow at her friends' outburst, then sent Draco a questioning look when Pansy clapped a hand over her mouth. "Oops."

"I'm guessing by Pansy's reaction that it was Ron?" Draco continued to stare at the blond. "What did you do to him?"

"Not Weasley, Potter." Greg offered.

"Fucking hell!" Draco swore. "Are you three so dense that you can't comply with the simple request not to worry Red over this?"

Vince flashed a grin. "Hey, I never said a word, mate."

"You told them not to tell me, Dray? Hmm? What did he say about me?"

"I'm not going to tell you. It will only upset you!" Crossing arms over chest Draco's statement had an air of finality about it. Which of course Gin paid no attention to. "Well if you won't tell me, I'm certain that Vincent would be kind enough to oblige my curiosity."

"No he won't!" Draco snapped.

"Yes he will!"

"No he won't!"

"Will!"

"Won't!"

"Will!"

"Won't!"

Vince raised his hand, "Do I get a say?"

Both glared at their friend, "NO!"

As the two went back to their mini fight, Pansy smoothed her skirts. "So I give them five more days."

"No way!" Greg laughed. "I think they'll get it done in 3."

"Really? Interesting. Vincent what do you think?"

"Tonight or tomorrow morning easy."

"That's optimistic. Pans, what's the pot to?"

"Um…I believe at last count it was 23 galleons 16 sickles and 11 knuts." Unfolding her legs Pansy stood. "Since Vincent is betting on tonight, I suggest we leave them to it." Both boys readily agreed. Swiftly the three exited the dorm before they could be noticed.

"Will!"

"Won't!"

"Will!"

"Won't!"

"Vincent, tell him I'm right!" Green stayed locked with gray. "Vincent?"

Looking around the empty room they both spoke at the same time. "This is your fault!"

"My fault? Hardly." Folding slim arms Ginia turned he nose up a Draco.

"Of course it's your fault! If you hadn't been pestering me about what happened with Pot-head we wouldn't be arguing." He spat before mimicking Ginny's stance.

"All I wanted to know was what lies Potter is spreading about me so I won't be shocked they get back to me." Temper rising she snapped the words out.

"But I don't want you to know what he said." Murmuring, Draco slouched back against the couch.

Shaking copper-red curls a small, bitter smile appeared, "I've heard it all before."

"Exactly." His words were whisper soft. "I don't want you to hear things like that ever again. I want you safe."

"I-" How could she respond when no one had ever cared about her. In awe Ginny stood, "I-I'm gonna…just go to bed. Night, Draco." Turning on heel she ran to her room.

"I don't know what it is about that girl." He grumbled before going to bed.

Exiting his advanced transfiguration class Draco turned towards his dorm. Halfway there he heard a lot of noise coming from an abandoned classroom. Slipping quietly into the room he noticed a large group of boys in the back corner were cheering someone on.

A chugging contest before classes had even ended for the day? Draco shook his head; these boys must be incredibly stupid. Straitening his robes he approached the group. As he neared he made out the distinct sound of crying. Moving more quickly, he pushed through the throng of teenagers. Reaching the center Draco was greeted with a sight that made his heart stop and blood run cold.

There was Red. Body pressed against the cold stone. Robes torn. Bruises purple against her pale skin, blood running down her thighs. Copper curls matted against her angelic face with dirt and blood. Tears of pain ran rivers down deathly pale skin. The face that Draco loved was bruised and bloody; warm, loving green eyes stared vacant and dead. Then he noticed the thing that held Gin against the wall wasn't a thing at all, but in fact was Harry Potter. He was raping her.

Anger exploded. Red was hurt. She was in pain. He had to help her. Draco began to rush forward but was held by invisible bonds leaving him barely an arms length away from her. "RED! Ginny!" The strangled words ripped from his throat, mingling with the resonating encouragement of the males, and never rising above the noise. In horror Draco could do nothing more than watch as Harry finished, pulling away from Virginia's body before punching her in the stomach. Upon impact Ginny doubled over, body sliding to the floor.

"Filth." Potter spat pulling out his wand. "You should have died with your father. But no worries, I'll fix that." Leveling his wand at the defenseless girl, "Aveda Kaveda!!!"

"Ginny!" Sitting bolt upright Draco fought his way through tangled sheets. Heart beating wildly, he scrambled out of his bed, and hit the ground at a dead run.

Less than a second later, Draco burst thru Ginny's door. Stopping only when he reached her bedside. "Red!" Breath coming still in heavy gasps, shaking her shoulder erratically in an attempt to awaken her. Draco became more frantic with each passing second. "Please wake up! Virginia!"

Surfacing slowly from her dreamless revere, green eyes fogged with sleep drifted open. "Draco?" was the only word that passed her lips, before Ginny found herself crushed against Draco's chest.

"I thought you were dead." Not able to speak Virginia ran her hands up and down Draco's back, soothing the man that held her so tightly.

Once his breathing had calmed and heart had slowed to a steady 'thump-thump-thump', Gin eased herself out of the steely vice she was held in. Smiling reassuringly Ginny brushed a few wayward strands of blond hair to the side, "Dray, it was just a nightmare. I'm right here. There's nothing to worry about. It was just a dream."

Taking a few steadying breaths Draco nodded. "A dream? Right. Just a dream." Suddenly, without warning he stood. "I'm sorry for waking you."

In confusion Ginny watched Draco turn towards her door. "Wait!" He looked back bewildered. "Don't leave. I want you to stay."

"…But"

"Please?" Green eyes sparkled in the pale moonlight, she moved over making room for Draco to climb in the bed. "Please? Stay."

Looking away from the beautiful green-eyed angel, firey hair tumbling over her shoulders, pale milky skin glowing under the silvery light of a full moon. Draco shook his head. "Ginny…I can't."

"If you stay you'll know I'm safe." She whispered. "So stay."

"I-I…"She looked so soft and fragile, and standing there in her dark room the most urgent need to protect washed over him, "Alright."Slipping under the warm cotton sheets Draco face Ginny. "Better Red?"

"Much." Snuggling against the hard warm expanse of his chest, she pulled the heavy down comforter over their bodies. "Much, much better."

Later when Ginny had drifted off to sleep within the protective circle of his arms, Draco lay awake. Keeping a silent vigil over his girl. '_My_ girl?' his mind started at the thought. 'Since when did Red belong to me or anyone else for that matter?' But he already knew the answer to that. 'Since the moment you saw her and your heart started to beat again. Idiot.' Planting a kiss against the waves of amber, Draco gave into dreams filled with full pink lips, green eyes, and long red hair.

A/n: So? What you guys think? Good? Bad? Felt like throwing yourself off of a bride halfway thru? Review! And I'll have a new chap up by Monday! And if anyone has a suggestion do NOT hesitate to let me know.


	5. I don't like you right now

Title: Red Bird

Ch 5: I don't like you right now.

A/n: I've been receiving a lot of questions about Ginny's name, and the Salazar thing, and why the Weasley's don't like Ginny. Well I do have a plot and all shall reveil itself in due time.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Soft light drifted through the windows stirring Ginny from her peaceful sleep. Sighing contently she moved to stretch, however, her body was glued to a hard warm object. _Oh god. _Slanting open one eye her vision was blurred by a head of platinum blond hair. Instantly her heart settled. _Draco. Just Draco. Calm down. _Lifting a hand Ginny caressed the back of his head deviling her fingers into the soft golden strands. Draco's face was nestled against the crook of her neck.

"Good morning, Draco." She whispered when he stirred beneath her touch. "It's Saturday."

Giving Gin a quick squeeze Draco lifted his head up gracing her with a sleepy smile. "Morning."

He was so handsome at that moment. Eyes heavy with sleep, a rare soft smile, and hair lying in disarray. He was too much for Ginny to take. Leaning forward only slightly she pressed her soft pink lips against his.

In a second, Draco fully awake. Stunned by the sudden intimate contact he didn't have time to respond before the kiss ended. Staring in wide-eyed surprise, Draco watched Ginny as she realized what she had just done. "Draco. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." She spoke quickly, words running together, voice shaking nervously. "I wasn't thinking."

Her rant was silenced as Draco's lips crushed down against hers in a demanding kiss that swept Ginny's mind clean of any thoughts. "I like it when you don't think." He whispered huskily as they parted.

Virginia managed a "Ditto." Before pulling his head back down. Less than a minuet later a distinct _click_ was heard. "What the-" Pansy, Vincent, and Greg all stood in the doorway. Pansy held a Polaroid in her hand and was smiling.

"I told you." Vince gloated leaning against the door jam, "Pay up." With much grumbling Greg and Pansy dug the coins out of their pockets.

Yanking the comforter over their intertwined bodies, Draco glared. Gin was crushed against his body blushing like mad and for that reason alone he was ready to murder his _'friends',_ "Get the bloody hell out of here before I disembody you!

"Come on Dray, it's just a-" Greg began.

"NOW!" He bellowed. They scattered like mice, the door swinging soundlessly shut. "Red?" Ducking under the covers Draco stared at a mass of copper curls pressed against his chest. "Red, are you ok?" When her petite form began to shake Draco began to worry. "Oh, don't cry. Nothings wrong. Please don't cry."

"I'm not (gasp) crying. I'm (gasp) laughing."

"What? Huh?"

Lifting her head she smiled up at him. "Because it's funny, silly." Pecking him on the cheek Ginny slid smoothly out of bed.

"Where are you going?"

"To get dressed." Flashing a brilliant smile she said, "You should try it." Right before ducking into the bathroom.

Walking out of the bedroom Draco glared at his friends, who stood in the kitchen raiding the fridge. "Say one word to her about that and I'll kill you."

Smiling sweetly Pansy watched Dray turn into his room, "So I'll ask her about it?"

"Yeah." Greg mumbled. "Uh-huh." Vincent busied himself with the fridge contents. "OH! Chocolate cake!"

"Cake? Where? Mine!" Pansy shrieked running towards the fridge.

By the time Draco reemerged Red was chatting with Pansy on the couch. The guys were engrossed with a game of wizard's chess. "Why are you here so early on a Saturday morning?"

"Hogesmeade today mate." Greg muttered moving his bishop forward. "Check." Dragging a chair up to the table Draco picked up a Vincent's knight and took Greg's bishop. "Checkmate. So how long have they been like that?" A jerk of his head indicated the pair of girls.

"Since Gin came out of her room." Grinning Vincent leaned back in his chair. "It took you long enough, mate."

Clapping his friend on the back Greg laughed, "So, you finally got your girl?" Draco, though slightly annoyed, smiled.

"The entire bloody school was wondering when you'd get a girlfriend." Vincent added. Away slipped the smile, he hadn't asked her that. What if she didn't consider a 'kiss' as invitation to date? What if she wasn't ready to trust someone so entirely? What if- STOP! His mind halted. Talk to her. Today show her that you're fall-FALL! Fall what? You're not ready for that. Dear-

"Draco! Dude, where'd you go?" Vince asked snapping Draco back to the present. "The girls are ready, we're about to leave. Com'on!" Grabbing his cloak Draco followed his friends.

"Gin, lets go to Madame Milkin's. She's got the most awesome ball gowns." Pansy tugged her friend to the left.

Watching the redhead, Draco noticed that she was suddenly acting very nervous, where only a moment before Ginny had been smiling and talking happily. Why would her mood change so quickly? Looking toward the shop Pansy headed for he instantly knew what was wrong. Pansy was taking Gin to on of the most expensive shops in the wizarding world. "Greg, Vince I need to help Red with something. Meet you at the Three Broomsticks later."

"Alright. See ya." Greg tossed over his shoulder as Draco sprinted across the cobbled street.

Pansy pulled a dark purple gown off the rack. "What do you think of this one?"

"It's beautiful." Trying her best to sound happy, Ginny halfheartedly looked at a rack of forest green dresses. None of which she could afford, even if her family did send her and allowance. When the entrance bell rang, she looked up to see Draco headed towards her. "Dray, what are you doing here.

Before he could answer Mrs. Mary Brown, the shop manager, rushed forward. "Lord Malfoy! How may I help you?"

Looking down at the woman, Draco nodded. "Yes, as a matter of fact. All though it's a rather large order and I need it as soon as possible. Do you thin you'll be able to handle that?" The pudgy woman's eyes sparkled at the mere thought of how much money the young lord may be willing to spend. "Absolutely my lord."

"Good. I'm going to need 4 sets of dress robes, an entire new set of school robes and uniforms, shoes, and casual clothes."

"Wonderful. If you'll just follow me, I'll-"

Draco cut her off with a wave of his hand. "The clothes are not for me."

"They're not?" Mrs. Brown asked in confusion.

""No." Lying a hand on Ginny's shoulder, who had up until this point been watching the exchange quietly. "They are for Virginia here."

"What?!" Gin's green eyes widened in shock.

Examining the worn out robes Mary scoffed. This could only be Malfoy's maid. "Sir, if you don't mind me saying, it is quite unusual for one to outfit their help in such expensive garments."

Mercury eyes snapped form Red to the shopkeeper. "Let me make something perfectly clear to you Mrs. Brown," Shrinking back Draco's menacing glare and booming voice Mrs. Brown stared at the man before her in fear. "Virginia is not my 'help' as you so kindly put it. She," His voice softened and he turned back to the girl at his side, "is a woman that I care for greatly."

Her quick intake of breath failed to go unnoticed by Draco. 'So she didn't realize that I care.' "Draco," She whispered. "I won't accept this."

Stepping forward Mary took her arm, "Oh yes darling you can and will." With one tug she had Ginny trailing behind her on the way to a private fitting room.

"Listen to the woman." Draco called after her. "It's the first intelligent thing she's said."

Pansy came rushing out of the dressing room, eyes closed, garbed in the purple gown. "Ok Gin, what do you think?"

Draco arched a brow, "Purple is most defiantly your color, Parkinson."

"Eep." Pansy let out a small squeak of surprise. "Gods, Malfoy what did you do with Gin?"

"I didn't do anything." He gave a nod to the back fitting rooms, "I sent her to get measured."

Pansy cocked her head to the side, "Measured? Measured for what?"

"Mr. Malfoy?" Came Mrs. Brown's high-pitched voice. "I need you to help Ms. Weasley pick out styles." A wrinkled face popped out between the curtains. "She is refusing to participate. Owf!" Obviously Ginny had just kicked her.

"Draco!"

"Coming!" Turning towards Pansy he smiled. "Buy the dress. It looks good on you."

"No don't touch me with that- that thing!" Gin and Mrs. Brown were standing in the middle of the room glaring at each other. "It's only a measuring tape!"

"I don't want to get measured and I don't want any of these clothes!" Without a moments notice she rounded on Draco. "I didn't ask you to me anything! And I won't except it!"

In the few seconds Ginny had been occupied with Draco, Mrs. Brown removed her wand from her robes. _"Levioso!" _

"AHHH! No! Let me down!'

"This is a very lovely shade of blue." Mrs. Brown and Draco were looking at fabric samples for the robes, while Ginny sat pouting in her seat next to Draco.

"What do you think, Red?" Responding with a glare Ginny continued in her silence. "No, I don't think it's quite your color either." Amused by her reaction he handed back the swatch of fabric, keeping eye contact with Gin. "I think Red is more suited for earth tones."

"Oh! Yes! Of course." Mary's thin old hands clasped in front of her. "Why didn't I see it before? Greens and browns. Oh and creams would illuminate that beautiful skin. Gold mixed with russets to bring out your hair. Let me just-"

"That sounds wonderful." Standing swiftly Draco turned to go. "You will receive payment upon delivery."

Following the blond out of the store, Ginny crossed her arms and glared at the back of Draco's head. "What are you glaring at?" When he turned around to face Gin he was greeted with a kick in the shin. "I don't like you right now." She answered darkly, before stalking off to the Three Broomsticks.

'Ow! Ow,ow,ow. Bloody fucking ow." Trying valiantly to hide his newly acquired limp Draco hurried after Ginny.

A/n: end of chap. I go back to school tomorrow and I can't be sure when I'll get the next chap out. I'll try to have it out within a week. Love you! And remember to REVIEW!


End file.
